


AMONG US CLASS 1-A SHENANIGANS

by sugaraddict565



Series: Among Us CLASS 1-A [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Combined Bakusquad & Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad shenanigans, F/M, Fun, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Impostor Blue (Among Us), Impostor Lime (Among Us), Jirou Kyouka is in the Bakusquad, Multi, Supportive Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), jirou is a gamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaraddict565/pseuds/sugaraddict565
Summary: After writing and reading some class 1-A headcanons about Among Us, I decided a short fun little story would be fun to write. This is written from Bakugou's POV and it shows him and his friends playing Among us together. They act EXACTLY how you think they would act lol.I have also posted my headcanons for the character in another work.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki
Series: Among Us CLASS 1-A [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966351
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	AMONG US CLASS 1-A SHENANIGANS

_ Buzz! Buzz! _ Katsuki’s phone beeped, alerting him he had just gotten a new message. He turned over in his bed, to check his phone. It had come in the stupid ‘Bakusquad’ group chat that Mina made them during their first year. Katsuki groaned.  _ What could these extras want now? _

It was a text from Jirou, a newly added member to their so called ‘Squad.’ Without explanation the text read:   
**EARS:** PQRIWQ

_ What the fuck? _ He thought. Jirou wasn’t one to send cryptic messages, in fact she barely talked in their group chat at all. Confused, his phone beeped again.

**DUNCE FACE:** AWESOME BABE!  
**PINKY** : thanks, Jirou! be there soon  
**KIRISHIMA:** Nobody better steal my color guys  
**SOY SAUCE:** you realize I want to steal your color now, right man

_ OKAY WHAT!? _ Nobody was confused by the random string of letters, Jirou had just suddenly texted. Angry that his idiot friends were acting more like idiots that usual, he angrily typed into his phone.

**ME:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS TALKING ABOUT NOW?!  
**SOY SAUCE:** lol he’s so confused  
**DUNCE FACE:** HAHA let’s not tell him  
**PINKY:** hehe yeah he’d enjoy killing us all too much  
**EARS:** guys im gonna start now

When nobody responded, Katsuki’s irritation started to grow. He sent out a separate message to Kirishima. 

**ME:** You better tell me what’s happening. NOW!  
**KIRISHIMA:** Calm down man. I told you we are playing games downstairs and you said you didn’t wanna come.  
**KIRISHIMA:** If you wanna play just come down stairs. Its fun i actual think you'd like it

Grunting, he decided to let curiosity get the better of him. He vaguely remembered Kirishima telling him that they were planning on playing games, but he assumed they be playing something dumb like Mario Kart. Not that he didn’t love Mario Kart, but Katsuki was able to beat them all so easily it was almost not fun anymore. 

He walked down the stairs arriving in the living room. His friends were all spread out on the couches, none of them particularly close to each other. 

“NO! I swear it’s not me,” Kaminari yelled to the group who were all laughing at him. “I told you I saw purple kill the body.”

Jirou rolled her eyes. “Just stop Kami. We all know you killed Mina and I caught you and reported the body.” Katsuki continued to walk into the room, sitting down next to Kirishima who jerked his phone away. When he saw it was his blonde-haired friend, his face relaxed and he brought his phone back down.

_ Geez, what kinda stressful ass game is this? _

“Sorry, bro, we know it's you.” Sero said with fake sympathy towards the electric student. “There’s only three of us left so it’s now or never.” Sero clicked a button on his phone and Katsuki watched as a yellow blob was released into fake space with the words reading ‘BuzzKILL was not An Imposter.’

“OH!”   
“WHAT!”   
“NO WAY!”  
“I KNEW IT!”

Jirou smirked as her purple icon with the name getPUNKed appeared on the screen displaying 'VICTORY.'

“Jirou, you killed so many of us,” Mina whined. “How’d you do thatttt?”   
  
“Easy. I just closed all the doors, killed, vented, and then sabotaged when the time limit was up,” She replied nonchalantly, twirling one of her ear jacks around her finger.

The group stared at her in amazement. 

“Dude, your girlfriend is such a gamer girl,” Sero said to Kaminari, slapping him on the back.

“I know, she beats me all the time,” the blonde groaned, earning a giggle from Jirou.

“Not like it’s that hard to do, Dunce Face.” Katsuki finally spoke up, grabbing his phone from his pocket. “Let’s play, I’ll fucking beat you.”

“Bro you don’t even know how to play.” Kiri said. “Nobody’s good their first time.”

Mina threw her head back, laughing loudly. Sero and Kaminari added in with some chuckles. 

“What the fuck ever,” the explosive boy spat back, anger starting to get the better of him. “Just show me what I need to do.” He handed his phone to the redhead sitting next to him. After a minute or two, the game was downloaded and all set up for him to play. 

“Okay just pick a name, and enter the code Jirou set up for us.” Following directions like some chump, he tried to write ‘Lord Explosion Murder,’ but it didn’t fit.  _ Stupid fucking game.  _ He shortened it to ‘Lord Explo’ before typing in the mess of letters for the private code. 

His lime green blob was then placed in a room. He noticed a dial on the left and a triangle ‘use’ button on the right side of his screen. 

Katsuki was a fast learner. He quickly found how to customize his appearance, and changed into the bright orange color and added some devil horns. He started playing with the controls. 

The others were waiting for him to figure it out, spending the time talking about the previous game or changing their appearances as well. 

“Ok, I’m gonna start,” Jirou muttered, looking at Katsuki. “If you're a crewmate, just do the tasks. You can find where they are on the map. If you’re an Imposter,...urm good luck killing us I guess.” Jirou laughed out the last part, making Katsuki grit his teeth.

“Just get on with it already. Fuckin start!”

With that, Jirou clicked her phone, and the game began. A red blob on the screen told him to ‘Shhhhhhh!!!’ before revealing he was a crewmate. The screen flashed and the game began. All the different colored blobs took off in different directions, leaving the single orange blob standing around the center table.

Quickly finding the map, he led his icon down the hallway and two the right. His first task was ‘Admin: Fix Wiring (⅓).’ He clicked on the brightly lit use button, and was met with four different colored stubs. He figured he had to connect them. 

He got through two before a dead body alert stopped his task, the red blob floating in the middle of his screen. 

“Where was the body?” Sero asked, not looking up from his phone. 

“Found it in Medbay,” Jirou replied.

“Well, Sero and I were in O2 so we didn’t do it,” Mina said with a grin.

_ What the fuck were these weird ass names.  _

“Self-report?” Kaminari asked. Jirou scoffed.

“No, dummy. I was about to scan when I walked in on the body. Feel free to watch me do it. Where were you this whole time?”

“In weapons,” he replied smugly, “Mina saw me doing the asteroids.”

“Yep, he did.”

They all turned to Katsuki. He set a scowl on his face.

“WHAT?!” He asked, annoyed.

Mina spoke up. “Where were you when the body was getting killed?”

“I dunno,” he retorted. He genuinely didn’t know since they just started playing the game. 

“Huh”   
“Howwww convenient”   
“HELLA SUS BRO!”

Katsuki looked to Kirishima for help calming the morons, but he made a zipper-like motion across his mouth signalling he wasn’t allowed to speak.  _ Probably because he’s dead,  _ Katsuki thought.

“Whatever. I didn’t kill him. I just don’t know the dumb-ass names of the rooms like the rest of you nerds.”

Kaminari looked up at him. “Who are you calling nerds, number three in the class?” The group laughed, causing Katsuki’s palms to smoke.

“Okay, okay, let’s just skip this round since he doesn’t know the names of the rooms,” Sero suggested, earning several nods. They all clicked their phones, then waited for the newcomer to do the same. Sensing his confusion, Kirishima tapped the blonde's phone, showing him how to vote. 

The voting showed that they had all skipped, except for Kaminari who had voted for Lord explo. Katsuki flipped him off, which the electric boy responded to by blowing him a kiss. 

Playing again, Katsuki decided to go to the right. His map led him into a room on the very right. The task read, ‘Navigation: Download Data (½).’ He clicked the use button and waited for the green bar to reach its goal.

Halfway through, a pink blob shuffled into the room and it only took a second before his screen flashed the pink blob shooting his orange icon in the head. He was left dead on the floor, now a silent ghost. 

His rage exploded. “WHAT THE HELL, PINKY!” He yelled. Sero laughed, totally unbothered by his sudden outburst.

“What's wrong, Bakugou? Did you die?” 

“YES, pink bitch killed me.”

“UGHHH BAKUGOU!” Mina complained, “You’re not supposed to tell them who killed youuuu! I was doing so well.”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know?”

“Well, why do you think Kirishima has been so quiet?” Jirou asked rhetorically. Katsuki huffed.

Kaminari called an emergency meeting, saying sorry to Mina in the process. Within seconds, the group had voted Mina out, including Mina voting for herself. Her pink icon was floated into space followed by, ‘Pink BIH was An Imposter.’

Well, Katsuki felt kinda bad. Reading his face, Kirishima sat up saying, “Well now we all know how to play, let's play again and it’ll go better.”

They nodded in agreement, all hitting the play again button. The next game started quickly. Katsuki’s screen flashed. Written in big red letters ‘IMPOSTER’ on the top of his screen. 

_ Oh this is gonna be fun. _

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I actually did hehe. Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. There will definitely be more to the story, I also want to Dekusquad to play and for them to play all together. I already can't wait to write Todoroki lol. Anyways leave a comment of some future ideas I should include in the next chapter! THANKS!


End file.
